Girassois, Amalís e Gérberas
by Srta. Cerise
Summary: A audacia, sem medo de vivenciar os sentimentos eles se entregam de baixo do teto dos pais. [minha primeira NC, entao sejam bonzinhos comigo... ]


Tudo pertence a tia JKR, como todo mundo sabe nao vou fikar falando a ladainha de sempre...

Espero q gostem, e me deixem Reviews...

* * *

O cheiro do quarto de uma meretriz, rosas vermelhas na mesa de cabeceira, maquiagem aberta na penteadeira, jóias jogadas, vestidos esparramados, o ambiente discreto em sépia. Tudo tão surreal, tudo tão simples. 

-Ginny não vai embora agora não. Ainda está muito cedo. –Carlinhos falou sonolento.

-Tenho que ir, daqui a pouco mamãe vai vir te acorda e me vê aqui, acho que ela morreria do coração.

Ginny começou a vestir a roupa lentamente sobre o corpo alvo marcado por fogo pelos lábios do irmão. Aquela noite ela foi dele sem receios, sem medo de ser pega fazendo amor com ele, sem se importar com tabus, regras, sociedade e principalmente seus pais. Eles haviam transado sobre o teto dos pais. Aquilo era tão errado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo.

Os degraus da escada rangeram lentamente a cada passo que a garota dava. Já não importava mais, ela queria voltar para os braços dele, para os beijos dele, para a cama dele.

Logo já estava deitada em sua cama olhando pela janela o sol nascer. Agora era uma mulher, graças a Carlinhos; como ele foi carinhoso comigo. Justo ele de todos os seis, foi Carlinhos, sempre achei que seria um dos gêmeos. A porta se abriu rangendo baixinho, mas ela nem se deu conta, passos se aproximaram da cama.

-Ginny, mamãe pediu para te chamar. –era a voz dele tão perto.

-Eu já estou acordada. –Charlie se sentou na cama.

-Eu sei por isso que eu vim. –e colou seus lábios frios nos quentes dela. –Anda troca de roupa e vamos descer.

Ela se levantou e apenas se despiu na frente dele e colocou um vestido simples de algodão amarelo.

-Você é linda.

-Não mais que você maninho. –ela disse próxima do irmão que já estava de pé e na ponta dos pés e colou seus lábios nos dele, mas antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação ela já saiu puxando sua mão. –Vamos logo.

-Charlie você ainda não me disse por que seus lençóis estavam sujos de sangue. –Molly falou.

-Minha perna, um ferimento se abriu e acabou sangrando. –ele disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios se lembrando da noite anterior.

-Já está melhor filho?

-Esta muito melhor.

-Não quer que eu de uma olhada?

-Não precisa, ele já está muito bem tratado. –Gina apenas sorriu.

-Hoje eu e seu pai vamos ficar o dia todo na Ordem e talvez vamos dormir por lá, os gêmios só chegam semana que vem e o Rony foi para a casa da Hermione. Será que você não cuida da Ginny?

-Mãe eu não preciso de babá, já sou bem grandinha, e sei me cuidar.

-Pode deixar que eu cuido dela sim. –disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao sentir o beijo dele na sua nuca, continuando com a caricia ele foi passando lentamente a língua pela orelha dela e dando leves chupões no pescoço alvo da irmã.

-Estamos sozinhos? –ela perguntou entre os suspiros.

-O que você acha? –logo a mão dele alcançou seu seio enquanto a outra percorria a cintura dela.

Pequenos gemidos saiam da garganta dela. A alça do vestido logo tombou para o lado, e a mão que estava na cintura foi descendo por cima do pano e alcançando a coxa apertando-a fortemente. Os braços dela enlaçaram o pescoço Charlie e a cabeça já repousada no tórax do irmão. Os lábios entreabertos, vermelhos não podiam ser mais convidativos. Os olhos dela fechados e os dele azuis observando cada movimento da irmã.

De uma maneira superficial os dedos dele soltaram à coxa dela e subiram pela parte interna da coxa por baixo do vestido arrancando um leve gemido de Ginny. Assim que alcançou a calcinha branca rendada a abaixou. Os dedos gelados começaram a estimular o sexo dela, arrancando pequenos gemidos da garota. O volume sexo dele aumentava consideravelmente, pressionado-a dando-lhe mais prazer.

As caricias ficavam mais rápidas, a mão dele apertava o bico do seio esquerdo dela de uma maneira quase selvagem, mas espetacularmente gostosa. Os gemidos ficavam mais intensos, com um movimento rápido ele enfiou os dedos médios dentro da vagina dela de uma vez, arrancando um grito arfado de orgasmo.

-Você me leva a loucura - ela disse com a face vermelha e suada enquanto ele retirava os dedos de dentro da vagina dela.

-E você me leva ao paraíso, te amo assim, vermelha.

Os lábios se colaram, ela virou de frente e abriu a calça dele que caiu. Logo a cueca também tinha sido abaixada deixando o membro grande e grosso livre. As pernas de Ginny enrolaram na cintura de Charlie já começando a penetração, ele caminhou segurando a irmã por baixo até ir ao encontro de uma parede qualquer. O vai e vem lento era torturante, logo ele a penetrou de uma vez sem mais poder agüentar.

A intimidade de sua irmã tão pequena massageando seu sexo, apertando-o e estimulando-o era muito prazeroso, arrebatando gemidos altos. O sexo dele arrombando sua vagina de uma vez era excitante, a pulsação do pênis dele contra a parede de sua vagina a fazia ir à loucura. Com mais três estocadas firmes atingiram o ápice, ele com um urro e ela com uma lamuria.

Eles ainda permanecerem assim abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro, os sexos latejando e se completando, os cabelos vermelhos se misturando, os corações batendo descompassados. O prazer de estarem juntos. O prazer do toque. O prazer do proibido.

* * *

Fic dedicada a minha amiga Clara q tá na Holanda agora, é o meu presente para ela de amigo carta, como eu não sabia o que dar p ela, fiz essa fic... Clarinhaaaaaaaaaaaa pra vc meninaaaaaaaa...

Bjossssss


End file.
